


Lazing about

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Magic Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Hubert wakes up later than expected, only to find Felix still asleep beside him.





	Lazing about

**Author's Note:**

> Just an heads up, both Felix and Hubie are trans but I use nouns from male anatomy to describe their intimates.

It’s unusual for Hubert to wake up this late – even though it’s actually still early in the morning – but he supposes that even for him the need to rest surfaces from time to time.

His movements are uncoordinated, lazy even, as he slowly turns around, draping one arm around the warm body lying beside him. The gesture, however, earns no reaction from the other.

He must be still asleep.

This is something so average, so normal, and still Hubert can’t help but to smile as he raises himself on his free elbow to observe the other better.

He wonders if Felix feels the same, those rare times he manages to wake up before him: on one hand it’s almost weird how relaxed the other is in his sleep, but on the other there’s a warm sensation creeping inside Hubert’s heart at this view.

He never thought he’d ever reach such levels of domesticity with anyone; he always thought of it as something that would’ve held him back, but now that he knows what it feels like, he would never give it away, not when both he and Felix have worked so hard for it.

He begins to caress his hip, subtle brushes of his fingers, but apart from a small shiver, there is no reaction from Felix.

Knowing him, Hubert can only be grateful for how much effort he’s put into lowering his guard around him: before, he would’ve never succeeded in doing something like this without finding himself with a blade at his throat, and he knows that it would’ve ended the same way even if their positions were reversed.

Yeah, it truly is incredible, one of those miracles than happen only from time to time.

He has no idea about how much time he spends watching Felix; he is a beautiful man after all, and Hubert loses himself in the curves of his toned body, a light figure that hides immense strength, definitely more than Hubert himself.

He can’t help but to appreciate how quickly the scars on his chest have healed; when he underwent this process, it was slow and painful – but still worth it – but he’s glad Felix didn’t have to go through all that. The scars are even barely visible – well, they surely aren’t now, since Felix’s sleeping on his stomach – unlike Hubert’s, but he never felt self-conscious about it; if he started now, being self-conscious over his body, he would not be able to leave his room ever again.

It doesn’t matter anyway; there are more important things than just beauty.

While he’s having these thoughts, his hand begins to wander lower and lower, caressing Felix’s naked skin, until it stops, however between his legs.

Hubert bites his lips at the prospect of what could happen if he pushes further, and even just imagining it is enough to motivate him to let go of any hesitation.

When he presses his hand down, he does so slowly, gently, a mere brush of fingers against Felix’s cock. No response.

This time, he rubs the sensitive nub, flicking it rhythmically, and at first there is still no response; it’s looks like Felix isn’t even feeling what is happening.

It’s only when Hubert begins to rub more insistently, circular movements of his thumbs taking the place of the simple flickers from before, that Felix begins to shift, but his eyes are still closed. Maybe he thinks he’s having one of those lucid dreams, and Hubert smirks, wondering what he must be seeing in his mind now; who knows, maybe it’s this same exact scenario.

He begins to tease his entrance, his fingers getting immediately slick from Felix’s wetness.

This is something he appreciates deeply: it may be because of all his repressed emotions, but Felix is one of the easiest – if not the easiest – people to rile up, and this is a clear demonstration of it.

He doesn’t push further however; he just keeps teasing, going back from his cock to his entrance, drinking in the small – cute – sounds Felix has begun to make. They’re so soft, so… adorable; yes, adorable is definitely not a word that suits neither of them, but in this context, it works.

_\- Just put it in already -._

Hubert can’t deny how much those words surprise him – he hadn’t noticed that he woke up – but he’s quick to cover it all up with a smile.

\- And good morning to you too -, is what he says, his fingers back to Felix’s entrance but still without pushing in.

The way Felix weakly wiggles his hips to get more friction makes him chuckle, but it’s early morning and Hubert is tired of fooling around already, making the other hiss when he finally pushes not one, but two fingers inside.

Felix groans, pushing back immediately, but Hubert keeps a slow rhythm, lazily pushing his fingers in and out, crooking them occasionally to keep Felix on the edge.

\- Hubeeeeert -.

This is a sound Hubert has had to get used to, the one of Felix whining his name in such an obscene way. It makes his blood boil and Hubert begins to move faster, adding a third finger to the two already in, wanting to hear more noises coming from the other.

Felix’s forehead is pressed hard against his hand; there is nothing Hubert wants more than to see the vulnerable look he must be sporting on his face, the one he’s hiding from him, but he doesn’t press him for something he probably doesn’t want to do right now, and instead he keeps taking him closer to the orgasm.

Felix is uncharacteristically pliant, but Hubert’s sure that, had he been more awake, that wouldn’t have been the case for sure: just yesterday he rolled them over so easily, a smug smile on his face that made Hubert forget how to breathe, his voice so commanding, his thrusts so strong.

One could say that this is Hubert’s revenge, but that’s not how their relationship works; it’s all a give and take, after all.

He can feel by the way Felix clenches around him that he’s close, but apparently this isn’t enough for the other, who only now raises his head from the pillow he was resting on.

\- Hubert, I need… I need… -.

Felix always fumble with words when he wants to ask for something, especially in bed. Sometimes, when Hubert feels particularly wicked – and if the situation calls for it – he’d tease him about it, make it harder for him to obtain what he wants even if he already knows what it is, but not this time.

He leans forward, whispering encouragingly right in his ear:

\- Do you want my cock? -.

Felix nods, then nods again, and this is all Hubert needs.

He’ll give it to him.

He easily slides between Felix legs, hands brushing against his back, making him shiver, as Hubert conjures the spell he needs to make what Felix wants a reality.

It is nothing too complicated: he can control the shadows, solidify them, shaping them as he pleases, so why can’t he, for example, use this for sex?

He only needs to whisper a few words that a familiar shape begins to take form between his legs. He remembers how suspicious Felix was of this at first, but after their first session he warmed up to it pretty quickly, to the point that he always requests it.

Not that Hubert can blame him; as someone who’s tried it on him as well, it does feel amazing.

The feeling when he holds it in his hand is definitely weird: it’s almost spongy, definitely not how a real dick should feel like, but beggars can’t be choosers he supposes. Besides, it doesn’t matter; Felix will be screaming his name regardless.

And he does moan when Hubert pressed inside, his voice still sleepy in a way that Hubert finds cute, but even if his movements lack the decision he has when he’s awake, he still presses against him until he bottoms out entirely.

The good thing about this spell, is that Hubert feels _everything_. He can sense how frantically Felix clenches around him, desperate for more, and it all goes up straight to his cock.

He feels so wet, and indeed he does feel some tickles of juices dripping down his thigh, but it gives them no mind as he begins to withdraw his hips, only to snap them forward before he could completely pull out, and he can’t hold back a moan at the sensation.

It’s always like this, during the first moments: it’s always overwhelming. No matter how many times they do this, it always takes a while for Hubert to get used to it to the point that, during their first times, he wasn’t able to maintain the spell for too long, ending it before they could even finish.

He’s gotten better at that, even though his cock always flickers out when he comes, and this is why, like this time, he gives his all to make sure that Felix comes first, setting an unforgiving rhythm – Felix would’ve murdered him if he gave any less than this – and soon beginning to rub him with one hand, keeping himself steady by grabbing the other’s side with the other one.

That seems to be the last straw for Felix, who begins to shake, biting his pillow to muffle the loud moan that escapes his mouth as he comes, frantically clenching around Hubert as if to keep him there some moments more.

Feeling him so tight is what does it for Hubert: he bites his lips, trying to maintain focus, but as the orgasm comes crashing down on him his resolve falters, and soon his shadowy appendage is gone, leaving not even a trace, if not for the fact that Hubert feels extremely tired.

He collapses besides Felix, not wanting to crush him under his weight – even though he knows he could easily take him.

He’s soon distracted from his heavy breathing however when he feels fingers brushing his hair off his forehead. When he opens his eyes, he notices that Felix looks as wrecked as he does, but there’s a content expression on his face, and he looks definitely more awake.

\- Wait, is today an anniversary or some shit? I don’t remember -.

Hubert chuckles at that question.

\- No, nothing of the sort -, he replies, - I just… wanted to do it -.

\- Well -, and Felix scoots closer, his lips a breath away from Hubert’s, - That was a nice way to wake up -.

\- Which means that you loved it -, Hubert teases him, smirking.

It didn’t take him much time, but by now he’s pretty confident in his ability to decipher the way Felix speaks, and he knows that, if it was only nice, he wouldn’t have said something akin to “not bad”, because Felix would rather die than to actually make a compliment.

It’s fine, however; Hubert finds himself having the same difficulties. At least, they understand each other well.

\- If I knew you were going to get like this, I would’ve said it was bad -, Felix comments, completely unimpressed, but Hubert knows he’s just pretending.

Felix’s mask may be a carefully constructed one – as Hubert’s own is as well – but they’ve both learned to look past that.

He smiles then, a smile that hides a challenge in it.

\- Of course. I should’ve guessed it by the way you were moaning -, he says then, hands creeping on Felix’s body until he attacks his core again, but this time the sounds that escape Felix are not of pleasure, as he begins to try to pry himself away from that stimulation. He’s still so sensitive after all.

\- Ok, ok! You win! Stop! -, he pleads, and Hubert is merciful enough to stop. He just wanted to prove a point, so he doesn’t mind.

Soon they’ll have to get ready, and before that, they are in absolute need of a bath, but… it can wait.

For once, Hubert wants to be lazy, and judging by the fact that not even Felix has mentioned getting up, it must be the same for him.

They usually aren’t the kind of people who would indulge in something like lazing around… but there can always been an exception.


End file.
